¿La Vida es Justa?
by arlekatsuragi
Summary: A veces nos ocurren accidentes y no sabemos el porqué nos sucede a nosotros. Kise Ryota se hace la misma pregunta resignado ¿esta bien cargar con todo tu solo? La vida nos llena de buenos amigos y eso es algo que uno debe de descubrir conforme pasan las alegrias y las dificultades.


**ADVERTENCIAS:** lemon, Violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo entre otros.

_Esta historia no es plagio ni nada por el estilo solo que ya la había subido en mi otra cuenta y una amiga me pidió que subiera mis historias en fanfiction pero no entiendo muy bien como ponerlas así que si hay algun error lo siento._

_Kuroko no basket no es de mi autoria si lo fuera no quieren ni imaginarse las cosas que haría :)_

_Me basé en un doujinshi que vi en japonés y decidí crear una historia de eso espero sea de su agrado n.n_

_Tratare de subir los capítulos rápidamente y espero les guste a pesar de todo n.n._

_Fans de Kise no me maten! x_x_

El rubio se remueve incomodo en esa gran cama, imposible conciliar el sueño ya que aun cuando sus ojos no estuviesen cerrados la pesadilla que lo embarga lo persigue día y noche sin saber qué hacer, ¿a quién decirle? ¿En quien confiar?, el no quería preocupar a nadie, quería sonreír como siempre lo hacía pero se le es tan difícil en este momento.

Suspira pesadamente mientras lagrimas comienzan a descender de nuevo de su fino rostro sin poder evitarlo, todo le dolía, todo su cuerpo cada parte de el pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, sus sentimientos, todo había quedado tendido en aquel frio suelo...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Flasback +++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++

No sabe cómo ni a qué horas sucedió todo aquello, el rubio venia caminando solitario de regreso de uno d sus trabajos de modelaje que se había extendido a altas horas de la noche pero no le importaba, le gustaba lo que hacía y sin llegar a presumir sabía que estaba en su mejor momento de fama ahora

De repente no supo nada mas, todo era oscuro y su conciencia se perdió mas allá de todo mientras un hombre con una sonrisa satisfactoria cargaba el cuerpo del modelo y lo llevaba a lo que sean unas bodegas apartado de todo.

-ah...- después de unos cuantos minutos en el inconsciente el joven abrió sus ojos dorados con pesadez, se sentía tan extraño y de un solo sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión de cómo estaba y como había llegado ahí, sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas amarradas a su cuello con uno de esas cosas que se utilizan mas para el bondage completamente desnudo dejando expuesto su virilidad que estaba despierta sin saber razón y su rosada entrada palpitante llena de un liquido imposible de descifrar, ¿porque estaba ahí? y ¿porque estaba así? su corazón comenzó a latir mas por el miedo, se sentía tan mareado, todo le parecía tan irreal, tan incomodo

-Vaya Kise-kun parece que absorbiste muy bien la droga- dice una sombra humana que miraba atento el cuerpo del rubio con una sonrisa y se acercaba para rozar su entrada con su dedo haciendo a Kise temblar por ello, sus ojos anonadados no creían ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de el o más bien dicho a las 2 personas que se encontraban ahí ya que una hacia acto de presencia atrás del otro

-S-sempais?- ambos hombres trabajaban en la agencia de modelaje que Kise, eran unos veteranos en su empresa y hasta el momento no había reposado en su existencia ya que bien habían muchos modelos más que ellos y nunca recuerda haber cruzado palabras con estos dos más que por trabajo y nada más, entonces...porque hacían esto?. Kise afiló su mirada hacia ellos sin vacilar poniéndose serio como se podía caracterizar pocas veces el -que carajo se supone que están haciendo!? Suéltenme par de enfermos sexuales!- Kise iba a seguir reclamando cuando una videocámara se poso en su rostro quedándose completamente helado -¿Q-que?-

-no estás en posición ahora para estarnos insultando kise-kun- dice el primer sujeto con la mini cámara tocando y pellizcando uno de los pezones del rubio haciendo que mordiera su labio, ¿porque todo su cuerpo estaba tan susceptible? respuesta obvia, alguna clase de droga, el sujeto hacía que Kise abriera mas sus piernas mientras el otro aun pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y la cara de Kise se tornaba en una mas asustada cada vez mas y mas

\- e-esperen...al-alto- decia el rubio ante cada toque que recibia - nn!..- apretaba su boca para no dejar escapar un sonido que los deleitara y más cuando uno comenzó a emplear su lengua por sobre el pecho del joven modelo

-realmente te gusta esto no es así? kise-kun - rieron los dos hombres mientras el que filmaba agarró el miembro erecto y húmedo de Kise y comenzaba a masturbarlo haciendo que el muchacho no pudiera evitar soltar un gemido ante ello -jajaja! qué lindo eres Kise-kun-

-d-deténganse...a-alto!- rogaba el rubio y miró con horror a uno de los sujetos que comenzaba a lamer y ensalivar una pastilla vibradora y jugar con ella en su virgen entrada hasta por fin meterla dentro de esa estrecha cavidad -alto! por favor!- chillaba el rubio ante esa punzada de dolor que los otros ignoraron placenteros

-haber haber jajaja esto tiene 10 niveles de vibración comencemos con el nivel 4- decía el hombre mientras manejaba el control remoto de lo que se encontraba en el interior de Kise

-ha! ha ah ha- se sentía tan extraño tan humillado, tan impotente

-realmente te gusta sentir esa cosa en tu trasero no? solo mira los lindos gemidos que emites por ellos, aumenta más el nivel! jaja- decía el otro completamente excitado al ver tan hermoso ser sufrir de placer ante ellos -Hey Kise-kun! mírame!- el rubio sin más remedio volteó su rostro a el hombre que le llama - yo se que lo quieres kise-kun, puedes tragártela toda como gustes jaja- dijo el hombre acercando su pene obviamente palpitante y venoso que hasta se pandeaba por todo lo que le hacía sentir ese rubio así. Kise apretó sus labios ladeando la cabeza para que no se acercara más a su boca

-vamos Kise-kun sin pena, chúpasela porque yo sé que no quieres que tus amigos te miren en este estado verdad?- Kise volvió a abrir sus ojos sorprendido, realmente no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así y menos el...Aominecchi...ese nombre se posó en su mente y sin más remedio con sus ojos llorosos acepto el pene del otro en su boca, jamás en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de vomitar por algo -ahh o si, me encanta tu boquita y esa expresión de odio y humillación con que nos miras es excelente-

-Eres tan irresistible kise-kun - ríe uno de los hombres sacando la pastilla vibradora del interior del modelo y exponiendo su miembro igual de erecto al de su compañero mirando con horror la escena de sus ojos amarillentos mientras el otro tiraba de sus cabellos y siguiera lamiendo su erección -ya quiero darte duro por aquí Kise-kun- sonríe malicioso acercando su miembro al blondo y este se removía con desesperación -voy a entrar ya Kise-kun- dice sin quitar esa sonrisa asquerosa de su rostro

-n-no! no entres! no...- gritaba el chico con suplica -no...-

-lo siento~, Kise-kun~- dice el hombre con voz melosa y que no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento entrando de una sola estocada haciendo que el rubio diera un grito de dolor desgarrador

-Aghhhhhhhh! -

-jaja amo ver tu expresión de dolor Kise-kun- se regodeaba el hombre -jaja eres todo un demonio hombre- se burlaba el otro

-Du-duele...duele, n-no te muevas...- se quejaba el rubio con la voz quebrada y adolorida

-pero nosotros sabemos que te gusta este dolor Kise-kun, todo tu cuerpo lo confirma jaja- retrocede un poco dejando solo la cabeza de su pene en el interior de Kise mientras miraban embelesados la poca sangre que corría por esa deliciosa entrada -yo quiero darle duro después!- pedía el otro hombre grabando con intensidad todo -las cámaras te adoran Kise-kun jaja-

-E-esto es imposible...ah..-

-Vamos vamos ya no nos distraigamos, sigue con tu trabajo Kise-kun- dijo soltando la cámara y volver a hacer que el rubio tragara su miembro o lo que podía de el. El otro sin piedad alguna arremetía contra él y Kise solo podía quejarse a lo bajo ahora preguntándose ¿porque él? ¿Porque su cuerpo se sentía tan extraño? ¿Que había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué?...

El hombre jugaba con el miembro erecto del modelo colocándole el mismo vibrador y dejar que el rubio soltara unos gemidos ahogados -ahh te sientes tan bien Kise-kun, tu interior me aprieta tan deliciosamente um-

-tu boca tampoco está nada mal mi querido Kise-kun- jadeaba el otro -vamos quiero que lo tragues todo y no desperdicies nada- le decía en contra de su oído a punto de llegar a su orgasmo ese hombre -m-me vengo ha!- y como lo dijo el otro se corrió en la boca del modelos llenándolo por completo y no dejar que botara algo de su semen lo cual el rubio quería hacer pero se le era imposible así que no tubo más remedio que dejar pasar ese liquido asqueroso por su garganta y llorar ante ello al sentirse tan insano, tan asqueroso

-Tú también quieres correrte ¿verdad que si? Kise-kun jaja- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la erección del rubio y comenzaba a lamerla como si fuera lo más delicioso de este planeta a lo que Kise se sorprendió y se odiaba en ese preciso momento por estar tan excitado aunque fuera culpa de las drogas, su parte baja le dolía mucho ya, no es sano estar así y realmente quería liberarse

-ah...ah...- Kise apretaba sus dientes ladeando su cabeza a la derecha cerrando fuertemente sus ojos

-realmente esta muy sensible Kise-kun, eres tan lindo jaja-

-a-alto! al...to...m-me vengo- decia Kise pero antes de que lograse hacerlo uno de los hombres detuvo dolorasamente el miembro del joven para evitar que se corriera

-no seas tan impaciente Kise-kun jaja- dijo saliendo del interior de kise y reemplazarlo por un consolador ya que no querían darle ni un segundo de tregua al rubio modelo

-si si sigamos disfrutando mas, nosotros sabes que te encanta de esta manera, deberías de ver tu expresión eso nos lo dice todo jaja- Kise les miraba más que con un sonrojo y su mirada de odio solo para ellos, ya quería terminar, ya quería irse de ese lugar, ya no quería saber de nadie mas

-además...- dijo uno de los hombres preparando una jeringa a lo que Kise le miró con más miedo -Es hora de tu medicina, esta medicina que te hará divertirte como nunca antes en tu vida jaja-

-La diversión apenas ha comenzado Kise-kun- dijo por ultimo mientras inyectaban al modelo con un líquido de dudosa procedencia y aquí fue donde la pesadilla de Kise Ryota comenzaba ya...

++++++++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLASHBACK ++++++++++++++++++

-gff..sniff...ff...- el rubio seguía llorando amargamente limpiándose como pudiera las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas - ¿a-ahora que hago?...¿porque me paso todo esto? - se reclamaba el rubio mientras seguía acordándose de la pesadilla que había vivido hace menos de algunas horas - ¿l-le debería de decir a alguien?- se preguntaba así mismo el rubio pero de verdad no quería decirle a nadie la vergüenza que era ahora pero sabía que estando solo no lograría avanzar para nada y el ya no quería seguir sufriendo mas...

Pero ¿a quién?...


End file.
